


Who You're Meant to Be

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Christianity, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Religious Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, THIS IS TEXAS THEY ALL LIVE IN TEXAS, Texan Keith (Voltron), as always the original female character is me, bible study au, no homophobia. none. whatsoever. not even mentioned, pidge is a genderfluid transgirl mostly she but sometimes they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Lance is the "new kid" in this city, and his new student pastor gives him a bible study group to get acquainted with, since his brother is in it.Except, oh no, said brother is really hot.-In which Lance is Christian, bisexual, and really bad at feelingsincomplete and discontinued





	

**Author's Note:**

> its a baptist church because that's what i am and i'm projecting???
> 
> Edit: Allura and Matt were both confirmed teens, so I took out all romantic moments between them and Shiro

Lance took a deep breath in.  _First Sunday in a new town._ He thought to himself, messing with the hem of his shirt. His parents were a little more lax about church dress code- as long as it didn't have holes in it and was school appropriate, it was fine -but he wondered if the church itself would be. His worries eased a little bit when a boy dressed in a yellow T-shirt and jeans opened the door. His name card read "Hunk". Lance wondered if that was a nickname.

"Hey!" Hunk grinned, and held out his fist for a fist bump. "Welcome!"

Lance grinned and bumped his fist. "Thanks!" He waved, walking in, worries eased. Inside, people were milling about, in various tiers of wear, from dresses and collared shirts to dusty jeans and boots. He felt welcome. 

"Excuse me." He tapped a lady's shoulder. She had dark skin, and long white hair. "Which way is youth group?"

"Student ministry is in the gym that way," she smiled and pointed. "Shiro, is the youth pastor. You new here?"

"Yah." Lance breathed, glancing at her name tag. Allura. "You work in children's ministry? A few of my little siblings might be there! The McClains." 

Allura grinned. "I don't really work  _with_ the children, that's Coran. But he's out sick today. But I'll make sure to say hi to your siblings."

"Thanks!" Lance waved and ran past a coffee stand to get to the gym area. Chairs were set up around a stage where a band was setting up. Pushed to the side was a rolling desk with set of computers, where what looked like the only adult in the room was standing. He had a tuft of white hair, a scar across his nose, and a prosthetic arm. Lance went over to him. 

"Shiro?" Lance tried, asking quietly. The man looked up from where he was looking at a computer with all the songs to project onto the screen. "Hey." He grinned, a little lopsided. "I like your shirt. Where'd you get it? I'd love one like it."

Lance beamed and looked down at his "Gettin' Bi" T-shirt. "Just Amazon. It was a birthday present."

"What's your name, kid?" Shiro asked.

"Lance. I just moved here."

"Where from?"

"Florida." Lance said, thinking of the beach that was just a few hours away from his old house.

"Did you go to church there too, or is this a new thing for you?"

"We went to church there too." Lance nodded. "But it was a lot smaller. I don't know anyone here."

"Who've you met so far?"

"Um, Allura. A guy named Hunk opened the door for me."

"Yah, Allura's great and such a help." He looked at Lance. "But if you already kind of met Hunk, you should join our bible study group! My little brother is in it too. We meet on Tuesdays at six, I bring pizza Matt bought, and we talk for an hour then we all go home. It's a small group, and we're looking to expand. It's a group for non-straight Christians- cause, you know, it's like a solidarity thing."

"That's really great! I'll tell my parents." Lance said. 

Shiro patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, the band's about to start singing, and then everyone sits down for a few songs then I teach. Go grab a seat- I think there's Hunk."

"Thanks Shiro!" Lance waved as he walked away. Hunk was walking in the door, and Lance ran to him. "Hi, I'm new, you held the door open for me, can we sit together?" He rambled. 

"Sure!" Hunk smiled. "What's your name?"

Lance put on his best James Bond voice. "McClain. Lance, McClain."

Hunk laughed. "I'm Hunk."

"So what's the band like?"

"Not to great." Hunk admitted. "Nyma's brother, Rolo, used to lead it, but he graduated college and got a job in Ohio, so he's gone now."

"Are there auditions?" Lance asked, trying to sound casual. 

"Sure, open to anyone with a set of pipes and can preferably play guitar." Hunk said in a way that made it seem like he knew what Lance was really asking but wasn't going to push.

As the timer on the projection screen hit zero, the lights dimmed. A group of students came onto the stage. Everyone went quiet as they started to sing, and after a few verses the church joined in.

Yah. Lance could work with this.

* * *

Tuesday came very quickly. Lance's parents dropped him off at the church (it looked different in the afternoon than on Sunday mornings, and it was emptier) and told him to call when he was done. "Love you." Lance said, and then he was standing alone outside the church awkwardly.

 _What if the door's locked?_ Was Lance's first irrational thought. Of course it made no sense for it to be locked. But what if it was?

A beat up grey truck that obviously used to be green drove up. A guy hopped out, carrying pizza. He stopped when he saw Lance. "Let me guess- one of Shiro's?"

Lance nodded fiercely. "I'm new."

"Then you can carry my pizza." He said. "I'm Matt."

"Do you go here too? How do you know Shiro? What kind of pizza is this?"

Matt laughed. "Shiro's my roommate. And I don't go here- I'm Jewish, like my entire family. But he wants to help out the baby gays that go here, so the least I can do is bring pizza. Don't tell him, but the manager at Domino's went to high school with me, so the pizza is free." Matt said as he handed Lance the boxes. "And today it's just cheese and a pepperoni. You can put in a request for anything you want, as long as it's not pineapple. I won't let my dignity go  _that_ low to ask for  _pineapple on pizza._ "

Lance nodded again. "Thanks." He breathed. 

"What'd I do?"

"For the pizza. Now I have to force myself to walk through the door."

Matt laughed at Lance's statement. "Hey, there's gonna be someone in there called Rose. Tell her Pidge says hi and she'll call her later. And tell Shiro I said he needs to clean the dishes. Also, to get to the room go straight down, it's the third left. You should hear music."

"Got it." Lance went in, and Matt got back in his truck and drove off.

Lance didn't know what he was expecting when Matt said "music". Panic! at the Disco's Girls/Girls/Boys was probably not it. He knocked on the room it was coming from hesitantly, and Shiro opened the door. "Hey! Pizza's here!" He called out. Now that the door was open, Lance could hear the music better. On a projection stand like the ones at his school, there was a youtube playlist on shuffle. It had a mix of songs, the majority of them actual Christian music, while the others were gay. It was a long playlist. 

Shiro ushered him into the room, taking the pizza from his arms to put on a table in the corner. Lance looked around to see who was there. Allura was standing in the corner next to the table. 

There was a girl with brown hair sitting on a chair with her legs crossed, tapping at her phone. She had a pair of glasses on, but it didn't look like she was using them. She looked up when Shiro opened the pizza box. "Cheese for me." She called. Lance saw a few pink, purple, and blue bracelets around her wrist, and knew he had an instant friend.

Hunk was there too, talking to a boy with a  _mullet_. The boy with the mullet had a weird fashion sense. Along with red and white vans, he had on black skinny jeans and a grey shirt, plus a crop jacket. Lance wasn't sure whether to be personally offended at this fashion choice, or let it slide. He'd decide when it came to that. 

Hunk saw him as the song changed to Sold Out by Hawk Nelson, and waved him over, beaming. "Hey! Lance! Keith, this is who I was telling you about-"

The guy with the mullet turned to look at Lance, and his heart skipped a few beats. Maybe he'd let the haircut and the terrible fashion sense slide, because he was kinda pretty. Very pretty. Lance's-heart-started-screaming pretty.

"Lance, this is Keith." Hunk was saying. "He's Shiro's brother."

Lance nodded. "Cool."

Keith ignored him, mostly, choosing to go over and get pizza. Lance felt hurt. 

"Come on, let's get pizza." Hunk nudged his shoulder, and Lance smiled. 

"Hunk!" Shiro said happily. "Where are Shay and Nyma?"

"Working on homework." He said. "I offered to help, but they made me swear to come and record everything for them."

"Matt says you need to clean the dishes." Lance blurted. Shiro blinked, then sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm getting to it." He muttered even though Matt wasn't there. 

Eventually, Shiro shut off the music, and called them all over. They sat in a circle on the floor. Shiro clapped his hands together, and smiled widely. Lance couldn't tell if it was fake or if he really was this happy. 

"Alright, everyone! There's a new person here, Lance." Shiro nodded to him. "Before we get started, let's just all go around. You should know the drill- name, sexuality, gender, pronouns. I'm Shiro, as you all know. I'm bi, and agenderflux, and don't really have a preference between he/him and they/them."

"Allura. Pan demigirl. She/they." She waved. 

Hunk waved next. "Hunk. Pan and genderfluid. Today is he/him."

"Uh, Lance." He said when it was his turn. "Bi, and questioning my gender. He/him is good for now."

"I'm Rose." The girl with the bracelets said. "Bi, also genderfluid. I alternate between she and they, so take your pick."

Keith was the last one. "Keith." He said. "I'm gay. Demiboy, he or they."

Shiro smiled. "Alright, today we'll be discussing the importance of Jesus's miracles. Take out your bibles if you have them, and I'll pass some out if you need any."

* * *

Once Shiro finished up, Lance got out his phone to text his parents. Before he did that, he went up to Rose. "Hey, I saw Matt before this. He said to tell you Pidge said hi and she'll call you."

Rose smiled. "Thanks! Nice to meet you, Lance."

"Wait, who's Pidge?" Lance asked before they left.

"My girlfriend." Rose grinned. "Bye, gotta go!"

"Bye!"

Hunk came up to him. "Not bad, right?"

"I learned a lot." Lance said. 

"Shiro encourages a lot of independent or one-on-one study too." Hunk said. "So if he ever gives you any recommended reading, you better read it."

"Will do." Lance nodded. 

"And hey, we go to the same school, right? I think I have you in a few of my classes!"

"Oh, yah! Sorry, first few days have been busy." Lance grinned. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll bring some of my moms' cookies!" Hunk promised. "I see them now! Bye!"

Lance was left standing outside the church along with Shiro, Allura, and Keith.

Keith walked up to him. "He's obligated to stay until all the students leave."

"Do you live with him?"

"Not really." Keith shrugged. "I live with Dad, and he lives nearby, and I have stuff in both places. He lives with Matt. Once you get picked up, he'll drop me off at Dad's."

"It was cool to meet you." Lance said, trying to be friendly. 

"Yah. You too." Keith said. "You at the Garrison?"

"Yep." Lance puffed out his chest. 

"Cool, maybe I'll see you sometime."

"You go there too?"

"Been out the past few days- got a cold. All better now though." Keith said. "That car yours?"

"No." Lance said, and continued the conversation. "Where do I audition for the youth band?"

"First Sunday of the month. You'll have to wait a few weeks, sorry. You sing?"

"And I even play guitar." Lance smiled. "Hey, that's my mom! Gotta go!"

"Wait." Keith's ears were red as he pulled out his phone. "What's your number?"

"What?"

"Maybe we can, I don't know, talk about the verses or help each other with algebra."

"Here." Lance took his phone and plugged in his number. "I got to go now. Bye Keith!"

"Bye Lance."

"Did you have fun?" His mom asked. "Who's that boy?"

Lance smiled. "It was a lot of fun. And that's Keith, Shiro's brother. There's also Hunk-"

"It's good to see you're making friends."

Lance smiled. "Yah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rose: yah a bible study au this is gonna be fun  
> rose: wait ive never been to a bible study group  
> rose: crAP
> 
> gonna try to update on sundays and wednesdays *finger guns*


End file.
